


Ten Seconds

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Goku prepares to return to the afterlife. Can ChiChi find a way to have one last moment with him?





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from a fan made comic by Manshu in 1994 that I saw on Fun Sexy Dragon Ball’s tumbler where ChiChi decided she needs to get one last round in before Goku went back to the afterlife.

It wasn’t fair! It just wasn’t fair!

For the first time in over seven years, Goku returned to Earth. Since the announcement of Goku’s return, ChiChi bubbled with excitement. In thirty days, Goku would see her, their oldest son, Gohan, and meet the son he never knew, Goten.

It was all planned out. Goku would return to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament, catching up with his friends in the process. Afterwards, Goku would spend the rest of his time with his family and eat a wonderful feast prepared by her. ChiChi knew Goku will be starving after the fight and after all these years will be craving her cooking. She had spent the last three days preparing. She vowed to have Goku stuffed before he went back. 

And once they were alone, she and Goku will be intimate one more time. 

Well, maybe more than one. 

ChiChi was a widow but she was a woman with needs and she desperately missed Goku over the years. Without Goku, ChiChi was forced to suppress the memories and the desires conjured up and accept that part of her life was over. 

It’s not to say there weren’t offers. ChiChi couldn’t accept them. Goku was the only man she loved, the only one she felt she could give her body, too, and even if she didn’t feel that way, ChiChi knew no man could bring her the satisfaction Goku always brought her. 

Goku wasn’t a husband she could depend on financially. He wasn’t always there when she wanted him to be, but in terms of intimacy, there were no complaints. She knew his body as he knew hers and the things he did to her with his mouth, his hands and his penis, ChiChi knew no man could meet those standards. 

With Goku coming back, ChiChi thought she and Goku would create new moments that will carry ChiChi to her death. 

She also wanted to make up for how she and Goku ended things. 

Last time Goku saw her alive, he ran away from her because he couldn’t promise her Gohan wouldn’t fight Cell. She was angry with him when she saw Gohan fighting Cell on TV. When Goku died unbeknownst to her, her thoughts of him were of anger. She didn’t want that this time. She wanted Goku’s last memories of her to be of love but how could she make that happen when Goku was leaving now? 

She could hear Goku talking to her, telling her to not be sad. How could she not? 

Goku arrived as planned and had a wonderful reunion with everyone. Goku’s first meeting with Goten was more than ChiChi imagined, and what started off as a perfect day, quickly spiraled into a nightmare. Goku’s day was over and it hadn’t been twenty-four hours. Gohan and Vegeta were dead, some new terror was threatening the planet and Earth’s only hope was Goten and Trunks. A seven and an eight year old. This was worse than when Goku put the fate of the planet on their almost ten year old son’s shoulders. At least Gohan had a year in the Time Chamber with Goku. At least Gohan had spent years fighting evil monsters before facing Cell. Goten and Trunks were amateurs. 

“You still have Goten to look after you.”

ChiChi couldn’t raise her head to look at his face. If she did, she knew this was it. She will have to say goodbye and accept she will not see Goku again until she died. Instead of a face of an angry wife, Goku will leave with his wife looking at him sadly on the verge of tears. 

“But if he gets killed by Majin Boo….”

She was holding his hand. So strong it could reduce a mountain to pebbles. So tender it could help her reach the highest pleasure. This was going to be the last time she saw him; the last time she would touch him and she was holding his hand?! No goodbye kiss? No goodbye hug? No goodbye sex?

The hell with that! 

Sadness was erased by the rise of anger and determination.

She lost her oldest son. She had to accept her youngest child will be fighting a monster that had already killed millions and her husband was leaving again! If she had to accept all of that, then come hell or high water, she was gonna get something in return for these sacrifices. She was going to get one last fuck!

There was only one place to go. Goku told her about it. ChiChi didn’t care if everyone will figure out what she’s doing. This was the last time she was going to have sex, the last time she was going to taste that wonderful, alien Saiyan cock and to have it pounding in her. She spent the last thirty days thinking about this moment again. She was not going to give it up!

Tightening her hold on Goku’s hand, she ran, pulling Goku with her, so that his feet were dangling in the air as if he was as light as paper. People saw ChiChi as Goku’s wife and often forgot or ignored the fact she was married to the strongest man in the world and thus kept herself in top physical form. She had to. One couldn’t be married to Goku and not have a body strong and fit to keep up with Goku’s energy, to raise his children, train their youngest child and to take his Saiyan poundings when he moved in and out of her. 

Not only did ChiChi’s strength surprised everyone but so did her speed. She ran off faster than anyone expected; before anyone could react and catch her. She faintly heard Fortuneteller Baba scream, “After her!”

Let them. Let someone try to stop her.

“ChiChi…” she heard Goku’s voice. 

But before he could finish, ChiChi opened the door to the mysterious Room of Spirit and Time and slammed it shut.

Goku stumbled slightly as he found his footing. He looked at ChiChi puzzled as she smiled, pushing him to stand in front of a canopy bed. “ChiChi, what are you doin’? Why are we here?”

ChiChi looked at Goku sternly as she began to undress. “Listen, Goku. Next time I see you, I’ll be dead. We won’t have another chance at this. Last time you saw me, you were runnin’ away from me. I lived with regret that was your last memory of me.” ChiChi paused overcome with emotion as she fought back tears, “I lived regret that at the time of your death, my heart was filled with anger at you for lettin’ Gohan fight Cell.” 

Goku hated when ChiChi cried. It always cut at his heart because most times he was the cause of her tears. Goku closed his own eyes, gripping his fists in frustration at himself. ChiChi had regrets but so did he. He regretted never talking to her after he died. He said goodbye to Gohan and everyone on Kami’s Temple but he never said goodbye to ChiChi. He left it to Gohan to tell her what happened. Goku thought it would be easier for her but he knew he was being selfish and it was really easier for him that Gohan broke the news of his death to his wife. 

He realized now even in death, he continued to her hurt her. She wouldn’t have lived with this regret all these years if he had said goodbye to her. “You didn’t know I was dyin’,” he began softly. “I knew Gohan was gonna fight Cell and I tried to keep that from you as long as I could. That’s why I ran when you wanted me to promise you Gohan wouldn’t fight.” He opened his eyes and reached out to touch ChiChi’s bare shoulders. “Don’t feel regret on how we left things. That was my fault. Not yours.” 

Slowly, Goku’s eyes fell from ChiChi’s face. He looked down at the rest of her; from where his hands held her bare shoulders, to her breasts with its hardened nipples staring at him to…

She was completely naked! Goku released ChiChi and took a step back, completely befuddled. Was ChiChi hot? Sure it was warm in here. Gohan said so himself when they entered this room years ago but it couldn’t be so hot for ChiChi to take all her clothes off, could it?

Goku’s eyes roamed over her naked body. While ChiChi didn’t go under intense training like him, she always kept herself in shape. However, from her lithe figure; the more definition of muscle on her arms, abs and legs, he’d guess ChiChi had been under intense training while he was dead. What had she been doing? The change in her body reminded Goku of his own physical changes. Before he died the first time, he had a great figure, but after training under King Kai and in the spaceship to Namek under 100 times gravity, he was more muscular and ripped than ever. When he was intimate with ChiChi again, she told him it felt as if he had a new body she had to learn all over again.

That’s it!

It finally hit him. ChiChi didn’t undress because she was hot. Was she suggesting they…..? Sure he thought about them doing it but with the way today turned out, he thought the opportunity was lost.

“Wait. You want to have sex here?” He looked around nervous, mumbling, “I don’t know if this is a good idea.” ChiChi put her hands on his obi, quickly loosening it. With his belt free, ChiChi pulled his pants down. Goku tried to reason with her. “ChiChi, everyone will know what we’re doing.”

ChiChi dropped to her knees. “We don’t have much time.” 

“But ChiChi…..” He sucked in a breath. “Ooohhh,” he grabbed a frame of the canopy bed to keep himself upright. He looked down to see ChiChi with his cock in her mouth. He could feel her tongue licking his length and her fingers caressing his balls. He shuddered when her tongue licked over his sensitive head. “ChiChi,” he moaned feeling himself harden in her mouth. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He closed his eyes relishing the feelings he’d forgotten over the years. His free hand found its way in ChiChi’s hair. His fingers removed the ribbon that held her hair up. ChiChi never lost a step in sucking him off as her hair fell around her shoulders. Her tongue gently swept over his tip and she eagerly swallowed the salty liquid teasing her of what was to come. Oh, how she missed this! When she nearly pulled out in a tease of her own, Goku’s hand on her head would push her forward to take him back in. She could hear Goku’s pants and moans as he neared his end. Seven years without sex had left him rusty and quick to release. ChiChi nearly gagged when Goku thrust a little too hard and pressed her head against him so all of his cock was in her mouth.

ChiChi looked up at Goku, happy to see the intense look on his face as he came, happy to feel him come in her mouth. It was a wonderful feeling. If only… it wasn’t so much! She swallowed but Goku just kept coming. ChiChi pulled out and turned her head coughing. She nearly choke on having so much of Goku’s essence in her mouth. He still wasn’t finished ChiChi noted as she felt spurts of wetness hit her hair, her back and legs. 

Coming down from his euphoric release, Goku slowly opened his eyes. He saw ChiChi sitting on the floor coughing. A stab of guilt hit him. He gripped her too hard but he couldn’t help himself. It had been so long and he lost the control he had maintained when he was alive. Still, he couldn’t hide his smirk seeing some of his essence on ChiChi. It was something about marking her with his scent, his liquid that aroused him. He wondered if it was a Saiyan thing. 

ChiChi slowly turned to him smiling as she wiped her lips. Goku came much too quickly for his liking but his recovery made up for his quick release. He wanted ChiChi. Badly. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time but he was going to make every second count. He grabbed the ends of his shirts and pulled them over his head. 

ChiChi helped removed his boots and pull his pants that were already at his ankles off him. Her heart pounded and her sex tingled with excitement as she stared at Goku’s naked body. He was beautiful and he was hers. 

Goku pulled ChiChi to her feet and slammed his body against ChiChi’s as he pressed his lips against hers hard. ChiChi opened her mouth to Goku, feeling him explore her, taste her like a starved man. When Goku broke the kiss, he picked up ChiChi and laid her on the bed. 

ChiChi was mesmerized as Goku crawled on the bed and hovered over her. The way he looked at her…. “We don’t have a lot of time.” ChiChi could feel her wet center quivering at Goku’s deeper voice. When he talked to her in that tone, she knew whatever soreness and bruises that awaited her the next day were gonna be worth it. “Let’s make it count.” ChiChi could only nod in agreement; her eyes closing as a sigh escaped her lips with the kiss Goku gave her. Their kisses started off gentle with tender body exploration of ChiChi’s soft fingers caressing Goku’s hair before passing gentle sweeps over his back. She moaned feeling Goku’s hands on her breasts, massaging them with his thick fingers and pinching her hardened nipples.

Goku broke the kiss, moving to nibble ChiChi’s neck, going lower to capture one breast in his mouth while the other was treated by his hand. ChiChi gasped and shuddered. Tender explorations from Goku didn’t become a regular thing until after he returned from Yardrat. The days before the Cell Games, the night before he died….ChiChi closed her eyes fighting back tears as the feelings resurfaced brought back loving memories. She caught herself as Goku switched to her other breast. She wasn’t gonna cry. She wanted Goku to remember her being happy. She’ll save her tears for after he’s gone.

ChiChi’s legs spread wider as Goku moved lower, dropping kisses and tender bites on her stomach and coming oh so close to where she wanted his mouth. When Goku hovered over her most sensitive area, he placed his hands under her thighs and spread her legs wider. He raised his head locking eyes with hers. Heat spread over her entire body. The look in Goku’s eyes…... She could come just from his look. 

His eyes kept trained on her, never losing contact as his mouth touched her gentle folds. When his tongue touched her sensitive nub, ChiChi cried out and her hips thrust up into his mouth. Goku didn’t let up as his tongue swept her folds and sensitive nub, licking, sucking and gently nibbling her with his teeth. ChiChi panted, her body writhed and her hands gripped the sheets. At home with Gohan, she had to bite her lip, bury her head in a pillow or bite Goku to subdue her screams. Here, in this mysterious room, she released them, free to no longer be silent.

Like Goku, seven years abstinence left her rusty and quick to release. She cried out, her body jerking, thrusting into Goku’s face. Her body tingled with pleasure. She forgot this feeling. She forgot how addictive it was. Coming down from her euphoria, ChiChi whimpered as her body revel in the aftermath of her orgasm and at Goku who now had her legs pinned and his mouth between them gently lapping up her sex. 

It was early in their marriage when ChiChi learned Goku could smell her arousal. It was a shocking revelation that actually had ChiChi wondering if Goku was half animal. How ironic she wasn’t too far from the truth. It was troubling but when Goku was between her legs, he couldn’t get enough of her and she had no complaints on what his tongue did to her.

“Ohh, Goku,” ChiChi moaned, her fingers caressing his hair. “Kiss me,” she requested. 

Goku moved up to honor ChiChi’s request while at the same time settled himself between her spread legs. She could feel his hardness pressed against her entrance. ChiChi’s fingers dug into his back hard; a grunt escaped her lips at the feel of Goku’s thick, hard cock entering her, stretching her. Seven years almost made her feel like a virgin again.

The kiss broke as Goku was left panting. “I forgot how good this felt.” ChiChi hissed feeling Goku pull out only to thrust back in her again, slowly finding a rhythm. “Ah,” Goku groaned. “You’re still tight.”

ChiChi closed her eyes in rapture. “You’re still big,” she breathed. Once he found his rhythm and go at his usual pace, she was going to be sore in the morning. Might as well make it worth it she decided. ChiChi opened her eyes and pressed a hand on his chest halting Goku. She could see the frustration on his face. Stopping was the last thing he wanted. “I want you, Goku, but not like this.” She smiled caressing a cheek on his confused face. “I want you as a Super Saiyan.”

Goku grinned, his excitement spiking. “Are you sure?” He had to convince her when he was alive.

“I will regret it if we didn’t. Can you do that?”

Goku nodded happily like an excited child. “Oh, I can do it all right. I always wanted to transform inside you.”

ChiChi’s eyes widen in slight horror. She wanted Goku as a Super Saiyan but not like that. She recalled witnessing his transformation, watching the muscles in his body expand. If he did that inside her…. “Goku, wait. I don’t---“ her words was cut off as Goku grunted loudly and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The sudden change, the increased muscles in Goku’s body, the sudden expansion inside her and shine of golden light around them overwhelmed ChiChi, sending her into a second orgasm. ChiChi clenching his shaft had Goku gripping the sheets. He came too fast the first time. His Super Saiyan level gave him an edge in stamina but he was still rusty after seven years. He breathed slowly to get control of himself. ChiChi watched him remained still for several moments before finally moving in her again. 

Barely recovering from her own climax, ChiChi could only gasp and moan with each thrust. She watched his tense face as he focused on not coming too soon. It wasn’t fair. ChiChi came twice already. One unexpectedly due to Goku’s transformation. She will make him pay for that one. Her fingers gripped his back again, nails digging in at each thrust. One of her hands slid down Goku’s back, slowly moving to Goku’s weakness. 

Goku gasped feeling ChiChi touch his tail stub. Oh, that stub of his. Grandpa told him to toughen himself against all his weakness. He strengthened his tail before it was permanently removed but there was no way he could toughen himself against this! Not that he wanted to. It felt too good when ChiChi touched him this way. “Stop,” he panted. “I’ll come too soon.”

ChiChi only smiled as she caressed him again. “We’ll be even. You had me come prematurely transforming like that.” Another caress and Goku shuddered trying to fight the pleasure. “You were supposed to pull out and then transform. You could’ve hurt me.” She pressed the tail stub hard and Goku cried out. Damn that felt good and damn he almost came! 

ChiChi could tell Goku was close to losing it. One more caress and she’ll stop. That would be enough punishment for him. After all, she didn’t want him to come too soon. However, before she could touch him again, a look on Goku’s face had her frozen in place. His face. He looked so feral. She’d seen that look before but there was no full moon in here.

Oh, dear. Perhaps she went too far.

With lightning speed, Goku pulled out, grabbed ChiChi and flipped her on her hands and knees. 

He moved so fast ChiChi barely had time to react to her new position. “What? Goku….wait! This….ohhhh!” she moaned as Goku slammed into her from behind. A few hard thrusts and ChiChi’s hips moved back to match his thrusting. “Mmmmm.” Oh, she loved it when he took her this way. Ah, he felt so much deeper. 

Goku chuckled against her right ear. “Can’t touch me there now.” A hand of his squeezed her right breast before moving lower. “But I can touch you.” ChiChi yelped feeling Goku’s fingers stroking her sensitive nub.

ChiChi cried out. “Ah, Goku!” Her fingers clung to the bedsheets. He had her trapped and at his mercy. “Not fair,” she gasped. With Goku slapping his body against hers from behind and his fingers on her clit, ChiChi felt herself fast approaching a third orgasm.

“No, Goku,” she moaned. She wanted to hold off a little longer but with Goku’s fast fingers, his thick cock pounding in her….. “I…just… oh, don’t stop…”

Fuck it she decided. She needed this. She wanted this. She deserved this after seven years!

ChiChi shriek as her orgasm overwhelmed her again. She fell forward, her face against the pillow, her hips up high as Goku gripped her tightly as she clenched him, almost breaking him, almost getting him to come. 

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there recovering. She only reacted to the shift of Goku behind her. ChiChi opened her eyes, suddenly feeling empty between her legs. She felt Goku’s hardness pressed against her backside and his breath on her ear. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Goku asked. His breathing was hard. He was on the edge but still held off long enough to make her pay for trying to make her come before him.

“Yes.” When she played with his tail stub, there was always payback. He always retaliated and she always accepted her punishment with a smile and an amazing release.

Goku flipped ChiChi on her back, her legs spread open for him. Goku easily entered her but unlike the other two times where Goku slowly increased his pace, he moved in her fast and hard. It caused her to scream and gripped him harder.

“This is what you wanted.” He pushed harder, causing ChiChi to arch and scream louder. ChiChi had different screams. An angry scream which scared Goku, a happy scream which startled Goku and a sex scream that turned on Goku. “You want me to fuck you.”

ChiChi wasn’t sure when exactly dirty language entered their lovemaking. She knew Goku picked up the term while living with Master Roshi but being naïve, hadn’t a clue of its meaning until one day he recalled what they were doing reminded him of a scene he read in Master Roshi’s erotic books. 

ChiChi scolded him for using the term but in heated moments like this the words escaped her lips, too. “Yes….oh, fuck me!” He was slamming her hard; the bed even squeak with each whap. She was going to be bruised the next day. Hell, she might be limping for the next few but she didn’t care.

A fourth climax from ChiChi was Goku’s undoing. Her insides squeezed him too tight for him to resist anymore. Goku groaned as he spurted inside ChiChi filling her completely. ChiChi watched Goku’s face, memorizing every expression, a hand caressed his back, feeling his muscles momentarily tense, her legs wrapped around him, felt his body pulsate and jerk through his release. His heavy breath fanned her face as he pulled out. While some of Goku’s essence leaked out of her, some still spilled from Goku, squirting ChiChi’s stomach. Goku slowly lowered and he laid himself partially on ChiChi, his head resting against her breasts and his arms draped over her, clinging to her waist. 

ChiChi stroke Goku’s hair tenderly; a smile plastered her face. Having Goku cuddled against her, relaxed, made everything perfect. For a moment, all was right. It reminded her of the last days before the Cell Games where she and Goku would hold each other after their lovemaking, quietly enjoying the moment between them. 

“I can’t stay, ChiChi,” Goku regretfully broke the silence. “I have to go back.”

He was right. She knew that. If only they had a little longer.

“I know,” she whispered. “I know but I don’t want you to go.”

The crack in ChiChi’s voice made Goku pulled himself from ChiChi’s breasts. He laid on his back and pulled ChiChi to rest against him with his arms around her. 

ChiChi clung to Goku. The harsh reminder that Goku was dead hit her hard. With an ear pressed against his chest, she couldn’t hear a heartbeat. Goku’s body was warm as it always been but she didn’t hear his heartbeat. It was enough for her to cry again.

“There were so many times I wished you would come back. I desperately wanted you back after I discovered I was pregnant. I didn’t want you to miss Goten. I didn’t want him to miss not knowing you.” She turned her head to gaze at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. “He’s so much like you. It’s almost as if you came back to life.”

Goku smiled thinking about Goten. He was strong, full of energy and so happy like him. When he held Goten in his arms, he quickly felt his Ki. His heart burst with pride at the strength he felt in the boy. He only known the child for a few hours and it hurt he was going to miss seeing him grow up just like he missed seeing Gohan grow up. 

“And now,” ChiChi whispered, wiping her tears. “I have to let Goten fight like Gohan. He could end up dead like his brother.”

Goku frowned. What ChiChi said wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. Goten and Trunks were young and even though they were physically strong enough to defeat Majin Boo, mentally they weren’t ready to fight him. Goku knew the price of not mentally being prepared to face an opponent. He only hoped Piccolo will succeed with Goten and Trunks where he failed with Gohan. 

Gohan. As strong as he was against Cell and as weaker he’d gotten over these years, it was still unfathomable to believe Gohan was dead. Even though he couldn’t feel Gohan’s Ki and he broke the news Gohan was dead, Goku couldn’t shake the feeling he was wrong. “Now that I really think about it, I’m not sure Gohan is dead.”

“What?” ChiChi sat up stunned at her husband’s admission. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t feel Gohan’s Ki,” Goku confessed as he sat up, too. “But that doesn’t mean he’s dead. People thought the same thing about me once.”

“How can you be so sure he’s not?”

Goku shrugged. “I’m not but when you used the Dragon Balls, Gohan wasn’t revived. If he was dead and came back to Earth, he would’ve found us by now. The last person Gohan was with was the Supreme Kai. If Gohan isn’t dead, I think he’s with him. I won’t know for sure until I crossover again.”

ChiChi didn’t know who this Supreme Kai was. There was only one thing that Goku said that mattered to her. “You mean Gohan’s still alive?”

He didn’t want to get ChiChi’s hopes up but he couldn’t help himself as he gripped ChiChi’s shoulder. “Dead or not I promise I will make sure Gohan gets back to you.”

Tears fell from ChiChi’s eyes but this time they weren’t of sadness but happiness. When Goku made a promise, ChiChi knew she could count on him to follow through. She embraced Goku. “Thank you.” Her son might be alive after all and if he wasn’t, he was coming back and it was all thanks to her loving husband. “I love you, Goku. No matter what I’ll always love you.”

Goku closed his eyes and embraced ChiChi. He fought down his own feelings as it hit him this was going to be the last time he held ChiChi this way. “I love you, ChiChi.” He held her tight closing his eyes, burning into his memory how ChiChi felt in his arms. He’ll have to hold onto this memory until ChiChi crossed over. 

Reluctantly, Goku pulled away. He caressed ChiChi’s face tenderly. “We need to leave before Piccolo knocks the door down.” 

A chuckle came from ChiChi’s lips as she imagined Piccolo storming in here and panicking at their state of undress. She recalled when Piccolo lived with them, how startled he was catching Goku naked after his outdoor baths in the barrel. 

“Okay. I should freshen up a bit.” She looked at Goku slyly before slipping out of bed. “Get some of your stuff out of my hair.”

ChiChi disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes to wipe down her hair. She returned with her hair up neatly in a bun and quickly dressed. Goku was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and waiting for her. Goku was confident no one else will notice but Piccolo with his strong sense of smell will easily pick up his scent all over ChiChi and her scent all over him. He’ll no doubt have Mr. Popo change the sheets before he, Goten and Trunks enter here for more training. Piccolo will give him a verbal scolding on what he and ChiChi did, too. No, Goku corrected himself. It was Piccolo’s body but Goku knew it will be Kami scolding him.

“Ready?” Goku asked. 

ChiChi was dressed except for her scarf. It was the only physical evidence of ChiChi ever being undressed. She gripped it tightly deciding to put it on once they were outside. After one final kiss goodbye, they walked to the exit. ChiChi opened the door with Goku close behind her. She tried to look inconspicuous but everyone was standing outside the door, waiting on them. 

ChiChi held her head high and walked past them. Who cares what they thought? Let them try to say anything. She even taunted them as she wrapped her scarf around her neck; almost daring them to say something. She heard Piccolo scolding Goku on what he and ChiChi did. She smiled to herself hearing Goku trying to act like he agreed with Piccolo. Oh, initially Goku was reluctant but once he was aroused….

ChiChi blushed again. “Now there will be no regrets.”

Goten stared at his mother confused. “What regrets? What did you and Daddy do in there?”

ChiChi only smiled and tenderly rubbed Goten’s head the way Goku rubbed Gohan’s head when he was his age. “Daddy and I had a nice long talk.”

“And kissy kissy stuff?” Goten asked curiously. “Trunks said that’s what you and Daddy were doing.”

ChiChi giggled and patted her son’s head again, earning a smile from the child. “A little of that.”

Goku approach, placing a hand on ChiChi’s shoulder. “You’ll be okay.”

ChiChi nodded, “I know.”

“No more stalling,” Fortuneteller Baba interrupted the two. She wasn’t cold to Goku’s situation but rules were rules and Goku was already over his time. She knew what would happen if he didn’t return to the afterlife. “It’s time to go.”

Goku faced Baba agreeing with her. A squeak from his son had Goku turning back to give Goten one last hug and a promise he will look after ChiChi for him. Goku jumped in the air, smiling and waving goodbye to everyone. His eyes met ChiChi’s one more time before disappearing with Fortuneteller Baba.

Goku was gone for good this time but at least this goodbye was better than the last. ChiChi sent him off with a smile, with the knowledge that she still and will always love him. 

“Only ten seconds passed out here,” Bulma approached with a smirk. She winked at ChiChi. “Must’ve been some hour in there.”

‘Ten seconds,’ ChiChi mused as she looked up to where she last saw Goku. ‘I should’ve gone for twenty.’


End file.
